


The Love That Matters

by DarknessDaughter16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: She knows. Ever since they first met. She knows this is the one. The person she is destined to be. Right now, all that matters to Ruby is how amazing it is to love Dorothy.





	The Love That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful, smart and talented people who are reading this. My name is Mrs. Brooke and this is my first story so please be gentle 😂😂😂 English isn't my first language so if you find some mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. Hope you enjoy 👍

There has been a few number of people in Ruby's life that made her heart beat faster. Sure, Pete may have been her longest relationship but that was before Ruby began her journey and learned about the wonders of Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest and even Oz.

And there was just something about that last place that caused a smile to form in the girl's lips. And that something was a cute girl called Dorothy.

Sure there were others beside the woman. Ruby always felt...different when compared to other girls her age. Thanks to Henry and Emma's knowledge of the internet, since the first curse broke, the woman has been learning all about the different types of love. That's were she first learned about pansexuality. It felt good to finally have a name to herself, without always having to say she is a "people's lover".

There was that little crush she had on Snow, nothing major. Ruby has always known Snow was Charming’s one and only the same way Charming was Snow’s true love. They were more than true lovers. They were soulmates. No matter what happened, what realm they were or how apart they be, their love would always bring them together. So of course, Ruby kept that little detail to herself and did everything to help her best friend. Or so she thought. 

One night while talking to Snow about scheduling another girls night, her best friend told her something Ruby was not prepared to hear. 

\- Ruby can you please talk to me on why you so nervous around me lately? 

\- I don't know what you talking about girl. I'm acting exactly like I always do. What makes you think that? We should start calling the rest of the gang to be sure everyone is avaliable - said Ruby trying to change the subject. 

\- Oh really? I think there is something. Because from what I heard you have a so called crush on me. 

\- Who told you that? - Ruby was panicking at this point. 

\- Ruby you don't need to be scared. I may have figured it out a while ago. And trust me when I say, I'm not mad or disgusted. I'm just...surprised.

\- Surprised? - that was not what Ruby expected to hear. 

\- I didn't think of you as a girl's lover. 

\- I'm not just a girl's lover. I'm a people's lover. I don't care who the person is. If I feel connected to them, I'll date them. 

\- I see. I'm happy you told me this. - despite this the girl still felt the need to express how serious she was about her best friend's relationship. 

\- Don't worry. I won't get in between you and Charming. 

\- Ruby I never thought you would do that - said Snow with a shocked expression - I know you're better than that and you would rather be miserable than ruining others happiness. 

That conversation was definitely what Ruby needed to get over those feelings. If you can even call That feelings. 

Then there was Regina. Now that was something else. With their random encounters and not so subtle sexual tension it was almost impossible to prevent the fling those two had for about 3 months. It took a tool on Ruby being with Regina. Luckily their overcame their problems and managed to form a beautiful friendship. Something that didn't suit very well on Emma. 

\- You slept with who?!? - shouted the blonde after a small conversation she had with the wolf. Aparrently Regina had told Emma she used to sleep with some people in Storybrooke. Not just Graham. Of course the blonde didn't minded (after all they only admitted their feelings after the whole Peter Pan thing) but learning your best friend used to sleep with your girl? That was definitely something Emma was having a hard time taking in. 

\- Emma calm down. It was a long time ago. Way before you and Gina started going down on each other's throats. And other places. - Just the thought made Ruby feel sick. Not because she still had feelings for Regina, but manly because she didn't enjoyed the images of her best friend fucking her ex-hookup-now-friend. That was just too much. 

\- For fuck sacks Rubs. That's my girlfriend you're talking about. You could have told me you know.- That simple sentence trigerred the wolf's nerves. 

\- How? What was I supposed to say? "Oh hey Emma. Remember back when the first curse broke and we were all pissed with your girl. Well you see I may have been eating her out around the same time."

For quite some time, the duo didn't talk. That until a certain queen interviewed and literally forced the two to discuss the subject, or she would take matters. The look Regina gave them was enough to solve the problem. They talked, beat the shit out of each other, and hugged it out. 

Now, Dorothy. Damn that girl really made Ruby's heart skip several beats. There were just so many things she loved about her. Her smile, her care for the people of Oz, her bravery, the happiness she obtained from simply playing with Toto or helping the people of Oz get back on their feet. Sure, Dorothy had a nice body. And obviously that body made Ruby go crazy. But that was more of a bonus. Her mind was what amazed Ruby. Her strength. How she sacrificed her own safety to make sure Ruby was safe from Zelena's evil plans. If she learned something in the Underworld was that love has many shapes and intensities.

\- Everything OK Wolfie? - she heard Dorothy ask.

\- Yeah. Everything's perfect Kansas.

They kissed. And just like all the others times they've done this, Ruby felt home. Like she was finally were she belonged. And in that moment Ruby realized she didn't felt different, she didn't wanted to run around looking for someone like her. Because there wasn't. There was only one Ruby. And she was contempt with that.

Dorothy wasn't just her true love. She was her only one. The girl she would want to introduce to Granny. The girl she wanted to wake up next to, or maybe even cuddled to. She was the love that mattered and she would do anything in her power to keep her.


End file.
